Army Ranks (Knights)
The Armies of Asmarria all have similar ranks and statuses. Some jobs are essentially in the same ranks, which is why there are doubled ”FIRST” or “SECOND”s on this page. ——- FIRST: Grand Knight: These Knights are in charge of the lower ranks. They are also the most skilled and wise out of every Knight. To become a Grand Knight, one needs to serve at least 9 years as any of the ranks of Knight and above. Then, they have to be approved by the King or Queen. FIRST: Dragoon: These knights are specifically devoted to slaying dragons. They are equipped with fireproof armor as well as special dragon-slaying weapons that can pierce through scales easily. If they are the ones to slay a dragon, they are allowed to loot said dragon and take whatever they please. Whether it be a tooth, scales, or the whole skull of the beast. Before becoming a Dragoon, a knight must have slain a dragon all by themselves and bring proof of the slaughter. Then they are re-knighted as such by the King or Queen. They can also help with the slaughter of giants and ogres. They are probably the most honorable out of all the knights. SECOND: Paladin: These knights are devoted to their Deity. They are the embodiment of purity and goodness. They are considered to be very honorable, and will always speak the word of God. In order to keep their purity and be accepted by God, they must stay virgins, for their only commitment must only be to him. They fight in the name of God, and are all holy. Though, there is talk of secret healing abilities because of their devotedness to both their Deity and their spirituality. They must have been trained a full knight before becoming a Paladin, and must have served at least a year as a knight. In order to become a true Paladin, a highly-ranked religious official must re-knight them as such. They are mainly found in the light kingdoms. SECOND: Black Knight: These knights are only found in the dark kingdoms, usually replacing Paladins. They are essentially the exact opposite. They are demonic and practice the works of evil- some may even practice witchcraft. They fight only to cause death, harm, and destruction. Especially to the innocent and the holy. To become a dark knight, they must be ruthless in killing, be approved by an experienced dark knight, and be re-knighted by a dark magic-welder such as a sorcerer. They are very honorable within the dark kingdoms. THIRD: Twin Swordsman: These knights are mainly offensive. They do not require defense, therefore, they do not have shield. Rather, they have dual-swords. Knights become Twin Swordsmen when they prove they can survive without a shield during a battle, and are also highly skilled with both hands in sword combat. They do not need to be re-knighted like many others. A knight can become a Twin Swordsman at any time, as long as they are especially skilled in swordsmanship and prove their talent. THIRD: Assassin: These knights are few and far between. They are trained with daggers and knives, and sometimes swords. They are sent out to kill political and religious officials, or any important individuals. They are usually sent out alone or in small groups, and their only job is to kill their victim as silently and quickly as possible. If caught, they have a vial of poison with them so they can’t be kept and tortured for information. They are basically murderous spies. Only the most trusted individuals know who the Assassins are for safety reasons. Also, in order to be an Assassin, one must be highly trusted and trained by an experienced Assassin, and also be knighted for at least 2-5 years. They do not need to be re-knighted. THIRD: Warrior: These knights are able to fight with any and all weapons other than swords and range weapons such as bows. These weapons can include axes, maces, spears, and hammers. Usually when a knight is more skilled with any of these weapons rather than a sword, they are assigned as a Warrior. They train and fight with their weapon of choice. They do not have to be re-knighted. FOURTH: Druid: These knights are trained with animal combat. Some can even be werewolves or are able to transfigure into any other animal. They are borderline magic-welders, so many don’t consider them honorable. Many are suspicious of them, but since they are useful, they are kept as part of the army. They train horses, dogs, unicorns, pegasuses, cats, kelpies, phoenixes, griffins, and more. They can fight as a knight, though are usually on the sidelines guiding their creatures. They do not have to be re-knighted, however, they do need to prove that they are good with animals to an experienced Druid. FOURTH: Guard: These are knights assigned to the entrances of castles, kingdom borders, and treasuries. They must be trusted and trained, and must be alert and patient. A knight cannot become a guard until they’ve been knighted for at least a year, and they must be tested by an experienced guard before they are assigned anywhere. They do not have to be re-knighted. FOURTH: Naval Knight: These knights are chosen to board naval ships and guard the docks around bodies of water. They are strong swimmers and have light, flexible but protective armor that is also waterproof. They are the same as regular knights, but with skills associated with water combat. They do not have to be re-knighted. FOURTH: Gold Knight: These knights are of noble descent, and are very wealthy. They can afford golden armor and the best weapons. Most times, noblemen pay highly to become a Gold Knight. Sometimes they don’t have much skill, and they are usually used for parades and show. They can still protect the public, but aren’t skilled enough for a full battle. They are usually pushed to the sidelines. One doesn’t even have to be knighted to become a Gold Knight. All that is needed is a lot of money and status. FIFTH: Dame: A highly-skilled female knight. If noticed by nobles and other high-ranking knights because of talent and skill, a lady can be re-knighted as a Dame. This term is nearly equivalent as knight, though dames are usually admired because of their rarity. Normally, girls quit or run away for a simpler life when they’re first starting out. Committing to knighthood as a lady is very honorable. SIXTH: Knight: A squire would be knighted at around the age of 21 by the King or Queen of the kingdom. This is the most common rank. They fight in wars and in the army. During times of peace however, they practiced jousting where they could compete with one another while also keeping their training in mind, so they wouldn’t forget as easily. These are the main foot soldiers/horseback riders of the army. SEVENTH: Squire: From about 14-20 years old, former pages could not back out now. They trained in combat, learned to ride horses, sword fighting, and occasionally fought alongside their assigned knights. Essentially, they were apprentices. They’re learning the true meaning of knighthood and how to become one. They also cleaned and prepared armor for war. They were given a sword at this age. FINAL: Knight Page: From around 7-13 years old, chosen usually from the middle-class commoners and rarely, noblemen’s children, these were the beginners of a basic knight. They could choose to become a number of different types of knights, from the dragoon to the paladin. Sometimes they were given up at birth and sent to a foster parent, learning things such as chivalry and hunting. They’re also the messengers of the knights, taking letters of parchment to other noblemen or carrying an out-loud decree. Typically, they study and learn about the profession they’d like to become, and at this rank, they could back out at any time for a simpler life.